


Wolf's Call

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tags to be added, Weiss being a supportive gf, Werewolf Ruby Rose (RWBY), soft werewolf fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: When Weiss took home a beaten down and battered wolf, she wasn't expecting it to turn into a werewolf. Nor was she expecting just how much more complex her life was about to become.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Walking through the rainy streets, Weiss was tired. Her life… didn’t really have anything more to interest her with. Her father was already gone, her old company was sold off and she was comfortably living life, not needing to do anything. Her sister was gone, her mother was too busy in rehabilitation to do anything really. It was a safe life. But… boring. The Schnee Manor was comfortable but lonely and… not filled with the best of memories. 

But at least it was over now. Now she could live a quiet life. All alone. 

Strolling through an alleyway with the rain pouring on her, she was startled by the sound of thunder. Jumping back, she tripped over something soft and fell on the floor. Getting back up, she rubbed her back before looking down to see a very startled and fluffy wolf with red fur backing away from her in fear. Looking at it, she could already make out that the wolf was in terrible condition. A limp, dirty fur with mud all over, an undernourished body and the faint smell of dried blood did little to hide that. 

Crouching down and closing her umbrella, she looked towards the wolf and said “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” Raising her arms up in surrender, she waited as the wolf bared its teeth at her. Despite its meek attempt to seem scary, all Weiss felt was pity and sadness for the poor thing. As she looked into the poor creature’s silver eyes, she slowly reached out for the wolf’s head. Considering how wolves and dogs were related, they should be comforted by it. Right?

As she softly ruffled the wolf’s fur, she watched as it’s ears slowly went down. Approaching closer, she used her other hand to further comfort it by scratching its ears. Hearing a soft whimper from the wolf, she continued to do so. Suddenly, she noticed as the wolf suddenly bare its fangs and out of nowhere jumped at her. 

Closing her eyes in fear, Weiss was shocked to find out the wolf didn’t go for her. Hearing signs of a struggle, she got up immediately to watch the wolf biting onto a portly and quite frankly, drunk man’s arm. Watching as the wolf was suddenly thrown to the ground and hit with a bottle the man was carrying, she watched in horror as the wolf slumped to the ground unconscious. 

Grabbing her umbrella, she quickly poked the man in the neck before landing a solid blow to his knees and then turning the umbrella around to hit him with the handle. Watching as the man stumbled before falling to the floor, she rushed to the wolf who was now laying on the ground, a few shards poking into its fur. Removing the ones, she could, Weiss quickly grabbed the wolf in her arms and carried it with her and out of the alley. 

Moving into the streets, she looked on, desperately hoping for a cab that could take her home. This late, there was no way a single vet would be open. Watching as one approached her, she immediately called out and was met by the cab driver. 

“Where would you like to go, young madam?” The man asked. 

“Schnee Manor. I’ll pay you double if you can get there in 30 minutes.” Weiss said, her tone, slightly panicked after the incident from before.

“As you wish ma’am. Hop on.”

Getting on the cab, she set down the wolf next to her and softly began rubbing the poor creature’s head with her hand, praying that she would be fine. This wolf had suffered enough, and Weiss would be damned if she didn’t at least repay the favor for saving her life from the drunkard. Softly hearing the raindrops pitter patter on the roof, she hoped she wasn’t too late to save this wolf.

* * *

Thunder dotting the windows as she came in, Weiss hurried through her door and into the living room. After having paid the cab driver, she ran up the steps of her house and rushed inside. A cold wind blew through the door, as she ran inside. Placing the wolf on her bed, she opened the door to her bathroom and checked the medicine cabinet and took a first aid kit. 

First carefully taking out any pieces of glass she could find, she took some water and washed the wolf’s fur, cleaning off the blood. Noticing the wolf shivering slightly, she watched as it struggled to open its eyes or even move. Softly placing her hand on its neck, she slowly rubbed its fur until it whimpered and eventually returned to slumber. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Weiss looked on with pity at the poor wolf. She always had a soft spot for anything resembling a dog and in some of her… rather tougher times any dog her father wouldn’t take away was always a source of comfort. Seeing this wolf, she was reminded of those more… happier times. Times where she could forget about her duties to the SDC and instead just live her life. 

To see such an integral part of them, so horribly abused, filled her with sadness and anger. But now, there was no time for emotions to take over. Right now, it was time to help. And so, she used the disinfectant and after swabbing a piece of cotton with it, softly rubbed it over the wounds. After quickly placing some cloth and bandaging any wounds she could find, she moved her attention to the limp on the right foreleg. 

After feeling it out and checking for any extra injuries, she wrapped cloth around the leg, hoping to give it some support and immediately moved it, such that it wouldn’t be put under pressure. After doing so, she slowly brought out some cloth and began to wash out the mud and dirt. It was rigorous work but soon the wolf was clean, and Weiss was able to properly admire its frankly beautiful appearance. 

Black, fluffy fur, leading to red endings near the ends, incredibly furry ears and a tail of perfect length, Weiss had no doubts that under different circumstances, this would’ve been of the prettiest beings on all of Remnant. Taking a closer look however, also revealed something far more disturbing. A set of scars across the stomach and a small cut across the snout, hastily covered by stitches seemed to indicate some far worse implications. 

Placing her hand on its stomach, she noticed the wolf shake slightly, startling her at first. But after hearing the wolf’s miserable whimper, all she felt was pity. How long had this poor thing gone on without proper care? How long had it been mistreated? And perhaps more importantly, was there anything she could do for it?

Going into the pantry, Weiss looked towards answering some of those questions. She had resolved that until the wolf was healthy and able to look after it, she would keep it. Grabbing out some dog biscuits she usually reserved for the street dogs, she quickly filled a small bowl with them and after heading to the bed, placed it in front of the wolf. 

As the food was placed, Weiss watched in elation as the wolf began to stir. As it looked at the food hungrily, it also noticed her presence. Upon noticing her, the wolf immediately tilted its snout downwards, as it was expecting something. Perplexed, Weiss simply petted the wolf between the ears and after affectionately scratching them, moved them towards it. 

Not seeing any reason as to not eat, the wolf finally decided to eat and scarfed down the bowl quickly. Upon seeing the bowl finished, it simply stared at her, almost as if waiting for another command. Seeing the wolf shake slightly as it attempted to look at her, Weiss simply ran her hands through its neck and brought it close. 

Rubbing it’s back softly, she noticed the wolf had relaxed a lot more and had even returned the gesture by wrapping it’s paws around her in a hug. Smiling softly, she playfully scratched its ears which made it suddenly snuggle close to her and in fact force her back into her bed. Laying down with what was now an oversized dog securely snuggling with her, Weiss weighed in all her options. 

She could try to wrestle the wolf away but that would be both impossible and also potentially harmful if she ended up accidentally hurting the limp. The other option was attempting to sleep with her outside clothes on and no proper blanket.

Without a doubt, the latter option was the only right choice and besides that, the wolf’s fur was more than enough to make up for some blanket. Bringing the wolf in closer, she shared some of its warmth, as the wolf nestled in closer. Feeling the wolf’s soft breath against her cold skin, Weiss’s skin tingled with warmth as she pulled the wolf in closer. Resting comfortably as the wolf pulled closer as well, Weiss slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring her.

Waking up, Weiss was surprised to not feel anything soft or fluffy close to her. In fact, the closest thing she could relate to, was the feeling of skin. But that was impossible! She had gone to sleep with a wolf not someone else! Waking up suddenly she found herself facing the wall and soft… human hands comfortably hugging her chest. 

Quickly turning around, she met face to face with a girl no older than 18 sleeping comfortably with tiny wolf ears covering her eyebrows and a soft tail that had wrapped itself around her legs. A girl that was also nude and resting alongside Weiss’s body. 

Upon recovering from her shock, she screamed and ran out the room as soon as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this chapter I would just like to say thank you so much for all the support on this story, this was probably the fastest growing story I've made so far and for that thank you all so much. It means a lot and I hope I can live up to your expectations.

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Stuck out in the living room, clutching her face in embarrassment, Weiss was trying her hardest to form two straight thoughts without defaulting to the fact that someone she let inside her house was now also in her bed. Hastily attempting to control the raging thoughts in her head, Weiss decided to take a glass of water and then after taking a couple of deep breaths. Reopened the door and… found the werewolf sitting down, chest facing the bed and with her arms and legs folded like a dog would be….

If she was waiting for someone and also if they looked like a suspiciously cute human. With super fluffy ears and an adorable tail. With no clothes on.

' _Control yourself Weiss! This is becoming indecent of you!'_ Weiss thought before furiously shaking her head and once again trying to face the wolf in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss asked "So… What's your name and what are you doing here? I'm not angry, just curious."

After a few moments passed the girl responded, in an infuriatingly cute high-pitched voice, "Hi? I'm Ruby Rose, I-"

Unfortunately for Weiss she was unable to hear everything Ruby had said, at least once she noticed Ruby's ears had completely flattened and she was now wagging her tail slowly. A mad blush coming across her face, Weiss simply ran out the door and closed it behind her, once again… failing to make any rational thought as her mind defaulted to, Ruby's stupidly cute features.

Taking two more deep breaths and once again controlling her thoughts, she called out and said "Ruby! Can you cover yourself up in the bedsheet?"

To which she heard an adorable "Okay!"

After giving Ruby about a minute, she decided to finally enter the room and much to her delight, Ruby was now very safely wrapped up in a blanket and was staring at the floor, her fluffy ears, which were once looking at her with excitement, now completely subdued and expectant of Weiss.

Looking away from how adorable Ruby was, wrapped up in a blanket, Weiss instead began to ask her "So, Ruby's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied, that once cheery voice now filled with sadness.

"And you're a…."

"Werewolf."

"Okay, that's good. Now we're getting somewhere." Weiss said, resisting the urge to pet Ruby's ears with every word she spoke of.

"So, uhm where do you live and what do you-" Weiss tried to speak before she noticed the teardrops coming from the bed and falling from the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't leave me out in the streets!" The girl begged, her puppy dog eyes now baring into Weiss's soul.

"Please… I, I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to-" Ruby tried to say, before Weiss quickly, took Ruby's face in her hands and softly petted her ears, trying to ignore the fact that her heart had probably been shattered when Ruby looked at her with those big beady eyes, full of innocence and love. How could she ever be so cruel as to say no?

"Alright. Alright. I won't leave you out on the streets, okay?" Weiss said, before softly running her hand across Ruby's cheek to wipe away her tears. "But I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules? Alright?"

"Alright."

"One. If you can do so, please try to remain clothed as much as you can. Two. Stay here alright? Until I can figure out a way to hide either your ears or your tail, Atlesians won't be as kind to you. And Three. I expect you to at least- Omph!" Weiss spoke, until Ruby's arms caught her in a tight hug, nearly crushing her but also making her feel warm inside.

"Thank you." Ruby said, to her, a small teardrop dropping onto Weiss's face. "By, the way, what's your name?"

Upon realizing she forgot to introduce herself, Weiss slapped herself in the face and said "Sorry, my name is Weiss Schnee."

"Ooooh, Pretty." Ruby said, making her blush rampantly as suddenly the reality hit her that Ruby was still naked and was probably in need of a bath.

"Okay, j-just get into the washroom and c-clean up okay? There's a t-tub where you can bathe in and I think some of my c-clothes will fit you just fine? Okay?!" Weiss said, bumbling around her words.

"Okay!" Ruby said, cheeringly, before jumping off the bed and bounding into the bathroom. As she closed the door behind herself, Weiss merely crashed down onto the bed and screamed into the bedsheet, unable to formulate a single thought in her head. At 8 in the morning.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Weiss stared wistfully at the empty bowl where she would normally have some bland milk and cereal. She wasn't really one for anything complex and given how she still hadn't figured out what to do with her life, even before Ruby came into it, she mostly stuck to it. Unfortunately, due to having let Ruby go to the bathroom first, she couldn't really brush her teeth, and she refused to have her food without at least maintaining proper dental hygiene.

So, she waited. After it wasn't like the dolt was going to take an obscenely long amount of time, was she?

That was the question on Weiss's mind, and after waiting at least a good thirty minutes she wondered what exactly was taking so long. After giving Ruby five more minutes and not hearing any response, she decided to ask Ruby if she was alright. Knocking on the door, each thump moving the door slightly open, she asked "Ruby? Are you alright?"

After receiving no response, Weiss repeated the question, to which she did get an answer "Yeah! I'm fine! The taps were a little confusing at first, but I got used to them eventually! In fact, I… could actually use some help. Can you please come in?"

"Ruby! I am not going to-" Weiss said, mortified at what Ruby was suggesting, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Please? I need someone to brush my fur, normally I would be able to do it myself, but my arm's been busted up all week and I can't seem to reach it anymore without hurting myself. Can you please come? Please? I've even used bubble bath, so you won't have to see anything!"

Upon hearing Ruby's second proposal, which was far more acceptable (Even if it made her face feel unnaturally warm all the same), she decided to move in. Finding the door, she found the girl sitting in the bathtub, with bubbles all around her and even over her. Some of it in her ears, some on her snout, some making a funny moustache around her face and most of it (thankfully) covering her body. The entire place was drenched in the smell of roses

She looked rather cute like that and given the wide-eyed grin that was on her face as Ruby looked into her with those big silver eyes of hers, Weiss could help but feel a little warm on the inside.

"Okay Ruby? Where is the fur?" She asked, furiously trying to pass off the blush that was beginning to form on her face.

"Weiss are you okay? Your face is completely red." Ruby pointed out, her arm pointing directly at her face, which only seemed to make her even more red in the face. At this rate, she was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment.

"I'm fine. Now, should we actually get about helping you clean?" Weiss said, quickly finding a brush.

"Sure! Uhm, it's at the back of my shoulders and some places across my back, if that makes any sense?"

"Uh, c-can you turn around? I t-think I might be able to get a better view." Weiss said, now stuttering.

"Of what, Weiss?" Ruby asked, making Weiss's brain explode as her thoughts went rampant at what Ruby was teasing.

"Ruby Rose!" She cried out, red all over her face.

"Just teasing!" Ruby said, before turning around to reveal the fur on her shoulders and the lower part of her back. Raising her brush, she softly placed it over Ruby's shoulders and began to gently brush it. Given how much Ruby seemed to be relaxing, Weiss decided to put some bubbles and then wash it, which elicited a happy "Yip!" from the werewolf, whose ears stood up immediately in that same adorably cute motion.

In fact, apart from her earlier lack of composure, she actually rather liked taking care of this werewolf, wolf or not. Seeing her relax and finally be happy seemed to also make Weiss feel happy on the inside. After rubbing Ruby's fur with some bubbles, she eventually brushed them off by placing water over them which made Ruby shiver slightly.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Weiss asked, stopping herself from going any further.

"Yeah, it's just… I remember doing this with my sister Yang back when I was young. She always used to come by, help me get used to a lot of things when my werewolf side came out."

"Sounds like you two were close."

"Very. She was everything to me in some ways, a mom, a sister, a best friend but always family." Ruby said, staring wistfully at the wall, her expression of sadness apparent to Weiss who could only offer a reassuring pat on her back. It hurt her to see Ruby like this.

"And then, one day I was just walking by with her and well I don't remember a lot of what happened that day, but I lost her. And I found myself here in Atlas, without any knowledge of what was happening to me or where I was. Just pain all over and stuck as a wolf."

"I'm sorry Ruby…" Weiss said, sympathy pouring into her voice.

"It's okay, plus I at least got to meet you. I didn't know what to expect when I first saw you in that alleyway, I'm so glad that you weren't there just to hurt me like everyone else here has done."

"Wait what? You mean-"

"The details are still a little fuzzy. I'm sorry." Ruby said, turning around to reveal the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"No. No. It's okay, that can wait. Right now, I think it's best we keep you safe. Okay?" Weiss said, cupping Ruby's face and running her thumb across Ruby's cheek wiping the tears off her face.

"Thank you so much, Weiss." Ruby said before pulling her into an even tighter hug than last time.

Unlike last time however, she had gotten somewhat used to it and even returned it, if not a little late. The feeling felt magical, like something she had once long lost but had now come back, it was comforting. Not just for Ruby she suspected but for her as well. After pulling away, she noticed that suddenly her clothes from before were now coated with bubbles as well.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, outstretching her hands to show the arms of her coat, covered in bubbles

"Oh. Oops. Sorry!" Ruby said, raising her hand to her nose, in yet another gesture that again made Weiss's heart flutter.

"N-no, it's alright, just be a l-little more careful."

"What's the matter Weiss? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say wolf?" Ruby said, raising both her hands like a wolf.

"Ruby Rose! Do you want me to finish up with this?!" Weiss said, her face reaching shades of red she didn't even know were possible.

"Right! I'll stop and let you carry on."

"Thank you!" Weiss said, hastily before once again picking up the brush and carrying on, this time with the back of her fur. Scrubbing it off, she noticed Ruby's fur slightly tingle from the sensation and her ears droop comfortably as Weiss carried on scrubbing. Softly running the brush through the fur, she noticed Ruby give a satisfied "Yip!" indicating she was done.

Upon seeing Ruby's ears droop so comfortably however, Weiss got an idea. Raising the brush over Ruby's head, she slowly raised it close to her hair and began to softly brush the top of her head.

"Hey! That tickles!" Ruby said, turning around to face Weiss, with quite frankly an adorable smile that could've turned her to goo. As she continued brushing, she heard Ruby's laugh which was somehow so relaxing, so soothing to her that she could've honestly stayed there for hours continuing by and she wouldn't even care.

But eventually she was going to have to clean the ears, and so carefully after making sure to primarily use water, she cleaned up the outside of Ruby's ears and removed all the bubbles. When she didn't hear Ruby's "Yip!" once she thought she was done, she kept on brushing… only for Ruby to start shaking her head rapidly (which ended up getting more water on Weiss's clothes) and let out a small sneeze.

"And I'm done!" Ruby said, turning to Weiss with a big, goofy grin on her face.

"Alright, now get out of there." Weiss said, putting away the brush while attempting to correct her posture.

"But Weiss, I still need clothes to put on!" Ruby pointed out Weiss's blush, which had earlier receded away, once again flared up.

"Righttttt." Weiss said before slapping herself upside the head, the blush reddening maddeningly. "I'll be r-right back."

As soon as she exited outside the door to the bathroom, leaving behind the heavenly smell of roses behind her, she closed the door and screamed

**"asuidybaskuihbaisdsahdubasuydiojysauidjnahsyuj!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Weiss, you disaster lesbian you. Never change. As always, I hope you enjoyed this slightly more spicy chapter however this is probably as far as I'll push the T rating on this fic as I'm not comfortable with writing smut.
> 
> As always keep moving forward!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I just wanted to say thank you all so much for giving this fic so much love. It really does keep on inspiring me to write more and helps motivate me to keep on going to provide you that sweet sweet werewolf Ruby antics.

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Ruby… wasn’t the biggest fan of the dark. Even if she knew, it was the best place for a wolf to be, and that her vision was still unimpaired thanks to her night vision, there was always something, unnerving about not being out in the sun. Something that constantly made her question if she was safe. Of course, she was probably being too paranoid. After it wasn’t like ‘she’ could be there, right? ‘She’ wasn’t there anymore in Ruby’s life. Right??

“Oh… Little Red.” Came a voice from the dark, enveloping every fabric of her being with fear. Looking around in paranoia, she died desperately to find the echoing sound. Her fear compounding with every step she took, she tried looking everywhere, but again, there was no sound. 

“Little, Little Red, trying to hide somewhere?” Came the sound again. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and yet, it was invisible. 

Turning around in a circle, she noticed to her right, a sign. A sign that was maddeningly familiar, but somehow… still unclear to her. As she tried to figure it out, she watched in horror as an orange ring came forth, racing towards her with blinding speed. Noticing it at nearly the last second, she turned around and immediately bolted off into the darkness, finding an alleyway for her to escape into. 

Her fear only grew, once she noticed the ring from before had now begun to follow her, making her only run faster. As she did, the voice from before returned. “You’re only delaying the inevitable, little Red. All roads lead back to me eventually.”

Perplexed in horror, she watched as a lady emerged from the darkness, dressed in red and leaving out her palm outstretched. A further inspection revealed a gemstone… one that Ruby immediately recognized was bad news. Shaking her head, she tried to turn around, and find a place to hide, but everywhere she went, she would only find that lady from before. 

She turned around but even then, she would find her again. Eventually she found herself being surrounded, as every path she could take was blocked by a shadow that looked like the lady from before. As she tried to run into one of them, she was immediately met with a knife, that cut a deep gash across her cheek. Howling in pain, she tried biting back but was beaten back into the center… and right into the orange ring from before.

As the ring latched itself around her neck, Ruby tried everything she could to remove, but in the end… it was in vain. And in horror, she watched as the ring turned into a collar… one which was being held by the lady in red. “Shall we go out for a little walk, pet?” The lady said with a grin. 

Terrified and still in pain, Ruby tried to howl, trying desperately to cry out for someone, anyone to help her. But to her horror, she found herself no longer in control of her own actions as she automatically began to sit down as the lady got closer and closer. Her eyes shaking in fear as she looked into her approaching doom, she tried to run away, to hide once again, but… she couldn’t. She was trapped. And there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Give in, Red. It’ll make both our jobs easier.” The lady said, her hand coming close and starting to dig its way into Ruby’s wound making her howl in agony, as a burning sensation enveloped all over her. “After all, you are mine only.”

Whimpering weakly from the pain, she began to notice her eyes black out as the collar began to choke her. Trying desperately to make a sound, she ended up knocked unconscious. The last thing she looked at was the shadowy face of the lady, smiling down at her content with whatever she had done.

* * *

Waking up, Weiss was perplexed to hear sounds of struggle outside her room. Throwing off the bed sheets, she quickly got up and opened the door. Blinking her eyes open, she found Ruby, curled up on the couch, shaking with fear. The blanket she took was thrown onto the floor and her bright silver eyes, looking directly into her own with fear. What happened to her?

“Ruby? What happened?” she asked, curious as to why Ruby was so unnerved.

“I-I-“Ruby stuttered, unable to get out a word as she kept on raising one of her hands to her cheek. 

Grabbing the blanket from the floor, she sat down on the couch. Laying it over the girl, she watched as she flinched from the initial contact at first, before eventually settling in and clutching it tightly.

Letting out a sigh, she spoke. “Take as long as you need Ruby.” And she sat there and waited for her to stop shaking with fear. In the time it took, she noticed her tail was gone and now only her ears remained. 

Once she stopped shaking, Ruby finally spoke up. “I-I had a n-nightmare. I was in an alleyway as a wolf when some voice called out to me… I thought that voice was familiar but I couldn’t remember it honestly. I’m sorry, I-”

“Ruby, it’s okay. You don’t need to keep on apologizing for this. Your memories were ‘fuzzy’ right? So, don’t beat yourself up over it. Okay?” Weiss said, a wave of pity washing over her.

“Okay.” Ruby said, still clutching the side of her neck. “A lady came to me, and she threw an orange ring that turned into a collar. I-I tried to fight her off, but she managed to slash my neck and then she caught me with the ring, and she choked me out.”

“Did she remind you of anyone?” Weiss asked, perplexed as to who would even want to hurt Ruby.

“N-No. I remember that voice so vividly but… I don’t remember anything else.” Ruby said, looking down in shame. 

“I’m so sorry that happened. Do you want a hug?” Weiss asked, her own awkwardness showing as she tried to offer her support to the werewolf.

Looking directly into her eyes, she practically jumped towards Weiss and snuggled close. 

“Oof! Too tight! Too tight!” She said, a blush threatening to form on her face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Ruby said, immediately backing away.

Clutching her ribs, she said weakly. “It’s alright. At… least I know how much of a… strong grip you have.” After having recovered somewhat, she thought about what else she could do to calm Ruby’s nerves. “Hmmm, today only your ears are visible… so I think I can take you to a café I usually go to. What do you say Ruby?”

“Mhm?”

“Maybe we could go get some coffee or tea, whatever you like and maybe calm our nerves a little? I’m pretty sure you’re getting tired of being all cooped up in the house as well.” Weiss proposed, with a smile… or at least the best one she could pull off while Ruby’s ears were so adorably pointed up. 

“I mean… sure? But only if it has cookies!” Ruby said, giving her a sideways glance with a smile that made her heart flutter.

“Oh, that it has.”

“But what about my ears?”

“Oh, this place isn’t as backwards as the others. They’ve allowed Weres inside. I can’t say for the people there though, so maybe it’s best you wear a hat. I’ve got a couple you can borrow.” Weiss said, scratching her chin in thought.

“Alright then. When should we go?”

“After we clean up. We can have breakfast there.”

“Alright.”

“And today, I’m not brushing your fur!” Weiss declared, a blush growing on her face as she remembered what happened the last time, she helped Ruby brush her fur.

“Awww, that’s alright, I can wash my ears!” Ruby replied, before giving her another quick hug, that once again turned her to mush, as she watched Ruby once again go into the bathroom.

Shaking her head as she tried to get ahold of herself, she thought to herself about everything that had happened. Despite everything, including the rather… hectic circumstances of her and Ruby’s meeting, she couldn’t deny… having her around, helped make her feel better and no longer as lonely as she used to feel. And for that, she was grateful.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Ruby whispered.

“Shhhh! We’re about to get there!”

“Okay!” 

The ride to the Expresso wasn’t the most eventful. Given how it wasn’t even a five-minute journey, they would have to be rather unlucky to have something like that happen. 

Opening the door to the shop, she took in the smells of coffee and freshly baked goods. It was always a refreshing smell and as such, it was one of her favorite places to go. A lot of her worst mornings were made a little better by this place. Some of the staff here knew her by name. As a very frequent customer. This place was always a rock for her. And now here she was, with the closest thing she could call a friend.

As she walked inside, she noticed Ruby was staring at the place, her mouth agape as she took it all in. Smiling softly, she began to walk inside before noticing something soft brush against her hand. Looking to it, she found that Ruby was grasping her hand and walking by her, giving a goofy grin on her face. 

A tiny blush forming on her face, she coughed and said “So, you wanna see the view, while I find a table for us?”

“I kinda wanted to stay with you though?” Ruby said, bringing her close, making her immediately go red.

“Okay then.” She said, her tone a little higher pitched than usual. “So… what do you want?”

“Uhm, cookies! I…. don’t really know anything about coffee.”

“Well, given how quickly you went through all my sweets in your rather short time with me, I would say you have quite the sweet tooth. Maybe a latte with sugar and cream?” Weiss said.

“Okay then if you think that’s good.”

“Alright.” She said, before walking up the barista at the desk. 

“Hello Weiss!” Said the barista, a friendly face named Ilia. Just perfect. Being a were herself, she wouldn’t object to Ruby’s presence. 

“Hello Ilia. It’s good to see you.”

“The usual?”

“And some cookies and a latte with sugar and cream.”

“Indulging your sweet tooth, a little?”

“Nope, that’s for my friend here, Ruby. She’s a were too.” Weiss said, glancing to the girl to her right who was simply looking away from them at the view.

“Hello!” Ilia said with a wave.

“Uhhh... hi!” Ruby said, waving awkwardly. 

“She seems nice.” Ilia said with a smile.

“She is.” Weiss replied, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, which she quickly shook off before offering Ilia the lien.

“Take a seat, I’ll make sure to get your order for you.”

“Thank you, Ilia.”

“You’re welcome. Now make yourself comfy with your girlfriend.” Ilia said with a smirk.

“She isn’t my girlfriend!” Weiss replied quickly, her face reaching shades of red she had never thought were possible. Turning around, she saw Ruby also covering her face to hide the blush on her face. Girlfriends? Her and Ruby? Surely Ruby didn’t see it that way. After all it was just the two of them trying to support each other. Her goal in the end was to find someplace safe for Ruby to live. Not to enter into a relationship. 

And yet, the thought of separation from the girl was… uncomfortable to think about. For all her annoying traits, Weiss really did appreciate having someone like Ruby around. She added a layer of fun and comfort that she hadn’t experienced before. For the first time in, forever really, she had something to really live for. 

But whatever the case was, it was far too early to tell. For now, Weiss was happy with just being friends. As for later, she would just have to burn the bridge when it came up. For now, what mattered was helping Ruby recover. And that she was more than happy to do. 

As the two of them awkwardly made their way to the table, they were greeted by a beautiful view of the city below. With how many times she had come here, at this point the view wasn’t anything new, but it was still, something pleasant. She was curious to see Ruby’s reaction to it however, and given by how wide her jaw was, she wasn’t disappointed. 

“Woahhhhhhh.”

“It’s a pretty view isn’t it?” Weiss said, smiling softly at the werewolf to her left.

“Yeah, kinda like you.” Ruby said, once again sending her brain into an incongruent mess of thoughts.

“Thank you for the compliment.” Weiss replied quickly. “Although would you mind calming a little bit with them out in public?”

“Ah, sorry!”

“No, no it’s alright! It’s just, I’m not too sure what we are really, and whatever that is I don’t think I’m ready for it to be out in public.” Weiss hastily replied, noticing the disappointed look in Ruby’s eyes.

“But are we at least friends?” Ruby asked, the slightest tuft of her ears, visibly drooping down. The fact that Ruby even had to ask that question was immensely disheartening.

“Of course.”

“BFFs?”

“What?”

“Best friends?”

“Yeah, I guess you can call us that.” Weiss replied, smiling at Ruby.

“Yay!” Ruby exclaimed nearly giving her a hug before remembering they were out in public and quickly putting down her hands. 

Coming close, she whispered into Weiss’s ear saying. “I’ll give you that hug when we get back, okay?”

Before she could reply, Ilia arrived with their order.

“Here you two go! Enjoy!”

“Thanks Ilia.” Weiss said, slipping in a tip.

“Always a pleasure.” Ilia said with a smile, before turning around and heading back.

“So, what would you like to have first?” Weiss said, turning to face Ruby to find her hungrily staring at the cookies. “I’m going to assume it’s the cookies?”

“Yup!” Ruby replied, grabbing the plates and hungrily scarfing them down.

“Isn’t chocolate poisonous for you?” Weiss asked, while sipping her coffee.

“Maybe… if I’m a wolf. Not so much when I’m more human though. Dunno how.” Ruby said, scarfing down another cookie.

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to look up werewolf physiology again just to make sure you don’t accidentally ingest poison.” Weiss remarked, while pulling out her scroll to find… a message.

Opening it up, she found a message she had been dreading for a long time. Letting out a sigh, she faced Ruby and spoke. “Uh, once we’re done with this, I need to go to the hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Weiss replied. “It’s just. My mother wants to see me. And she’s in rehab.”

“Oh.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, my finals are now approaching and as such I'm not too sure when the next few uploads are going to be, whenever they will be however, I hope you'll enjoy the story all the same!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took some time to come out didn't it? The only explanation I can truly give you all is that my finals had come up and kept me busy long enough for me to be unable to work on my longer stories for some time. Now that they are over, I'm hoping to make up for lost time but I can't make a full guarantee with burnout affecting how much I write.

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Pulling over to the hospital and heading over to the rehabilitation wing, Weiss wasn’t exactly looking forward to meeting her mother once again. Throughout her rather… stressful childhood, her mother wasn’t exactly a source of comfort for Weiss. Not with her constant drinking impairing her ability to even talk with her and her paranoia about the unknown, which was sometimes reflected in her drinking.

Talking with her mother was never easy, but once the drinking started, it was practically impossible to even find her from time to time. Hell, even her room in the manor still was filled with stains and the smell of alcohol, months after she had left. Unfortunately, that often added to the sense of loneliness and isolation that Weiss felt when she was alone.

In some ways, she hated her mother for being so negligent and giving up on her and Winter, in others she pitied the poor women, as she had just found out, the person Willow thought she knew better than anyone, turned out to be a dirty two-faced liar, who’s only use for her was as a stepping stone for his own desires.

Going through that, Weiss could understand why she seemed so defeated. But it still didn’t exactly make her any less guilty of her own crimes. Nor did it, when she kept on chugging alcohol as her coping mechanism. Almost to the point where she ended up nearly destroying herself at least twice before she was literally hauled into the hospital.

Needless to say, she didn’t want anything to do with her mother. However, knowing how a call to the hospital, this early would in no way mean good news, she expected the worst. Walking through the aisles, passing through locked doors filled with patients in the middle of conversations with their therapists or being resting on beds, she eventually found the room her mother would be in and made her way in.

“Hello Doctor.” She said, solemnly looking at her mother, who was confined to her bed.

“Ah, hello Miss Schnee.”

“What news did you have for me?” She asked, waiting for the doctor to deliver her the bad news.

“Well, your mother was making fine progress so far on her sobriety. Unfortunately, yesterday when we were moving into the second phase of her treatment, she… lost control of herself and ended up going on a spree. We managed to stop her, but not before she had downed enough drinks to cause a seizure and arrhythmia.” The Doctor said, gesturing her to sit down, before taking a seat himself.

“Ah, I see. If that was the case, then why did you want to bring me here?” Weiss asked, looking to her mother who seemed to be staring at the ceiling, almost as if she was ashamed to face Weiss.

“When we found her and managed to get her in a more stable state, she was demanding to meet you and was almost refusing treatment until a complication arose.”

“Mhm. Is she refusing treatment now?”

“No. But I think it would be beneficial to at least grant the patient at least one wish.”

“Alright Doctor. Can you give us both some privacy?”

“As you wish, Miss Schnee. If you need me, don’t be afraid to press the button next to the bed, it’ll contact my pager.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Weiss said, as the Doctor walked out of the room, leaving her and her mother… all alone. It was… uncomfortable, knowing just how similar this situation was to the times her mother used to spiral further and further into drinking. “Hello mother.”

“Weiss? You’re here?” Came a low voice, as Willow finally moved her head, away from Weiss.

“Yes. You asked me to be here. For some reason.” Weiss replied, taking a seat next to Willow.

“Mhm, I think I remember asking for that.”

“The doctors filled me in on what happened to you.”

“Ah. So, you know?”

“Yes.” Weiss replied, her tone being straight to the point. “Mother. I…I…”

“Go on, Weiss. Say what you want. At this rate I probably deserve it.” Willow replied, her voice breaking as she expected Weiss to rip into her.

“I can’t keep on doing this. It’s just… not healthy… both for me and for you to talk as if we’re just a mother and daughter like this.” Weiss replied, her voice heavy with sorrow. She had so many reasons to get angry at her mother but right now, all she could feel was pity. Pity for the sorry state her mother was in.

“Mhm.” Willow said, letting out a single sob, before she firmly grasped her hand. “I’m sorry Weiss. I’m sorry I wasn’t the mother you needed, I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help you and Winter when you needed me. And I’m sorry, that you have to see me like this. But please, whatever happens, at least tell me you’re doing better?”

“I actually am doing better as it turns out. I got a new friend. Although the way we met wasn’t exactly conventional.”

“That’s great to hear. So, how is he?”

“Mother, she’s a girl and she’s wonderful. A little quirky and hyperactive but always a delight to be around. Even if she does end up having a voracious appetite for cookies.”

“Sounds like a good friend.” Willow commented, letting out the faintest smile.

“I suppose she's currently staying in the manor, because she doesn’t really have anywhere to go. So, I just let her stay there.”

“I’m happy to hear that Weiss.” Willow said, with a surprisingly warm tone. “I’m glad to know that at least you’re doing better. Better than the rest of us at least.”

Letting out a sigh, Weiss replied. “I wonder who’s to blame for that.”

“Mhm. Can you get me a glass of water Weiss? I’m feeling awfully parched.”

“Alright Mother.”

As she walked over to fill the cup with water however, she noticed the sound of her mother’s vitals beeping, and found her to be unconscious. As she called the doctor and waited for him to finally come in to move her mother to the ER, she thanked the doctor before eventually exiting the hospital. Hopefully the rest of the day wouldn't be so stressful.

* * *

Walking back to her house, Weiss decided to visit a nice shop on her way back that was selling cookies. As it turned out, Ruby had long since cleaned her out of all her sweets and was now probably sitting at home, hungrily wishing for something, anything to eat. So, she decided that she may as well go out to buy some for her.

Unfortunately, as soon as she walked in, she was almost immediately taken aback by the copious amounts of sweets in the shop and also by how delicious they all smelled. Gazing towards the shopkeeper with a smile, she introduced herself.

“Hello sir.”

“Hello Ma’am, what has brought you here to my shop?” The man said, with a kindly smile.

“I have a friend who loves cookies, so I thought it might have been a good idea if I bought her some. Unfortunately, now that I’ve come into this shop, I have no idea what to get her. Everything just smells so… delicious.” Weiss replied with a bit of a chuckle.

“Haha, that will be my family’s recipe for you. If you’re having trouble deciding, I could just get you a box that contains two of every cookie, if that’s alright with you Ma’am?” The shopkeeper said, walking over and pulling out an empty cookie box.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Weiss replied, hoping Ruby would appreciate the gift Weiss bought for her.

“That will be 100 lien, Ma’am.”

“Here it is. Thank you for your service.”

“My pleasure.” The shopkeeper replied with a smile.

As she closed the door behind her, carrying the cookie box in a bag, she was immediately taken aback when she was bumped into by a lady on the sidewalk. She had black hair, eyes of orange amber and seemed to have a few marks on her neck. She seemed to have been wearing a black coat that covered most of her red dress, which was visible from the waist down. As soon as she recovered her balance, she immediately called out to her.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“Oh, didn’t seem to see you there. Sorry. Was just making my way back home. I needed to go get something back anyway.” She replied casually.

“Mhm, be careful next time.” She said grumbling away.

“I will be, I advise you to do the same soon too.” The lady replied.

“What?” Weiss said, before turning around to find, that lady was gone and suddenly it felt like there was something in her right pocket. But when she checked, she found nothing. Perplexed, she decided to continue back home, looking forward to surprising Ruby.

* * *

As she reached home at around two in the afternoon, she quickly realized that she had completely forgotten about lunch for both her and Ruby. So, she did what anyone would do in that situation and frantically began to check on her phone if she could order anything for her. Accidentally bonking her head on the door as she tried to enter, she decided she may as well ask Ruby about what she wanted.

Walking inside, she was immediately greeted with the smell of roses. Taking in a deep breath as she entered, she found Ruby lazily resting on the couch, her ears perking up as soon as saw Weiss come in with the bags. Flashing a smile her way, Weiss placed the bags down on the table before waving hello.

However, as Ruby seemed to come closer, her entire stance felt… defensive. Where she was once coming over, now it seemed like Ruby was moving away from her. Did she do something wrong?

“Ruby? Is everything okay?” Weiss asked, moving a little further away from Ruby.

As Ruby sniffed the air and merely shook her head, Ruby now looked more worried than ever.

“Ruby?”

“Something… doesn’t smell right.” She finally said, her voice quivering.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t hit any sewers on the way back.”

“No, I mean… I can… something feels off about the way you smell Weiss. It’s like… it’s… I dunno, it’s just…” Ruby explained, furrowing her bow.

“You want me to change into some other clothes? Maybe take a bath?” Weiss offered, unsettled by how worried Ruby was looking.

“I… dunno. If it would help?” Ruby said, seeming unsure of the answer.

“I’ll go do that then, but before I go, is there anything you want to order?” Weiss replied, pulling out her scroll. “After all, I’m pretty sure both of us missed lunch.”

As if on cue, her stomach began to grumble, making her blush slightly as Ruby giggled.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you so embarrassed, I-”

“It’s okay, I’ll get over it, but what do you want to order? Mistrali? Valean? Vacuoan?”

“Ooh, Mistralian! I always wanted to try that!” Ruby replied, her once guarded stance melting away once Weiss mentioned food.

“Okay, Uhm… do you have anything in particular you like in Mistralian cuisine?” Weiss asked.

“Uhm… I’ve never really… ordered it myself? I do know some things about it though!”

“Oh, right.” Weiss replied, smacking her forehead. “Okay, so… you know what, I’m leaving my scroll here. Order whatever you want to try, alright?”

“Alright! Thank you, Weiss!” Ruby said, so sweetly and gently, it nearly made her melt.

Heading over to the bathroom however, she was worried about how strangely… defensive Ruby was all of a sudden. Hopefully, it wasn’t a sign of further things to come.

* * *

As Ruby lazily waited around for Weiss to come back, she was still confused. Why had she begun to smell something so familiar on her? Why was that smell so… familiar? Racking her bread for answers, she only ended up feeling frustrated. Everything was still mind numbingly fuzzy and she still had no idea why.

Curling up around the sofa, staring into the empty TV screen, she was startled by the sound of a doorbell. Nearly falling off the sofa, she almost immediately ran up to the door, to find a man holding a package of some sort.

"Your order… Ma'am?" The delivery boy said, perplexed upon seeing her. "Uhhhh… this is Schner Manor right?"

"Yeah. I was the one who ordered!" Ruby explained.

"Huh, well here ya go Ma'am. Sorry about that. Just didn't know that the Schnees let weres into their homes." The delivery boy said, without any inherent malice in his words.

But still they hurt.

"Thank you." Ruby said, taking the package, and closing the door.

As she sat back down on the table, feeling slightly dejected, she heard the door behind her open to reveal Weiss, in a bit more of a casual dress. Just a t-shirt and jeans. And yet, she was still the prettiest person she had ever seen. With the way her ponytail, swept to the side of her shoulders, to the way she was fidgeting her hands as she entered.

In fact, had it not been for the earlier conversation, she would've probably been drooling all over Weiss’s looks. Oh! And the smell was gone! Never mind, she could drool all over her.

"Is it alright now?"

"Yeah! It's fine! No weird smells at all!" Ruby replied, now feeling a lot more relaxed that she couldn’t find any trace on Weiss.

Hearing Weiss’s stomach growl, she grabbed the food she had ordered and showed it to Weiss.

"Foods here!"

"That was fast." Weiss replied, walking over to the sofa and sitting beside Ruby. "What did you order?"

"Some Ramen for us. It's one of the things I really liked having when I was a kid." Ruby replied, bringing out the two bowls.

"What's it like?"

"Wait, you've never had Ramen?" Ruby asked, in shock.

"No?" Weiss responded, a little perplexed.

"Well let's fix that right now!" Ruby said, opening the two bowls and allowing the smell to blanket the room.

"Mhm. It has a nice aroma." Weiss replied, before taking the chopsticks… and failing to use them appropriately.

Sighing to herself at her inability to maintain proper manners, she was surprised when Ruby offered a fork to her instead.

“You don’t have to use chopsticks just to eat Ramen of all things. It’s not like we’re having something fancy, are we?” Ruby asked, her ears pointing up in curiosity.

“No. We aren’t. Thank you… for reminding me of that.” Weiss replied, taking the fork and letting out a sigh of relief. It was still going to be some time before she could fully shake off everything her father ingrained into her.

But just seeing Ruby’s open support made her feel… hopeful. Hopeful that she could change for the better. Maybe even undo some of the things her father ingrained into her.

As she saw Ruby take a huge glob of the noodles in her own, messy little way, Weiss decided to sip the broth first. The taste was soothing and warm. Something that reminded her of well… home. But not some place where she lived, but a place where she could feel safe and content. A place where she could find comfort.

For the first time in forever, the Schnee Manor felt like a home, rather than a house. And Ruby was helping make that happen.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Weiss said, eating some noodles.

“For wbat?” Ruby replied, talking while eating.

“For making me feel like I’m home. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like calling this place anything more than a house and… well just having you around makes it feel a lot more… homey I suppose. Weiss replied, finishing her meal before speaking.

“It’s the least I could do! Honestly, staying with you has been wonderful so far. You’ve been kind, you’ve tried to take care of me. Heck… you’ve not even tried to kick me out yet for being a were.” Ruby replied, a twinge of sadness seeping into her voice.

Reassuringly placing her hand over Ruby’s, Weiss continued. “I’m sorry. The people here… aren’t the best.”

As Ruby squeezed her hand in response, she replied. “I know. I’m lucky to have found an exception though… in you.”

Blushing at the compliment, Weiss bashfully replied. “Thank you.”

As the two of them continued eating and were starting to finish their meal, Weiss was merely staring into the bowl, lost in thought, before Ruby suddenly brought a fork full of noodles to her mouth. Her face flushing in embarrassment as she looked at Ruby with wide eyes, Weiss was… confused.

“Ruby?”

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be doing that.” Ruby replied, her ear dropping down, once again hiding perfectly within her hair.

“No, no it’s alright. Just… a little surprising.” Weiss replied, which immediately made Ruby’s eyes light up with excitement.

“Really?”

“Only one bite though, I’m already pretty full…” Weiss said, before Ruby placed the fork in her mouth.

As she took in the taste of the noodles, she was surprised to find it was actually pretty good, even if the spice was a little too much for her to consistently keep on eating it.

“Mhm. It’s good. A little too spicy for my tastes, but good.”

“Phew. At least when I end up mixing up our meals you won’t notice a difference!” Ruby replied, quickly finishing up her bowl.

Letting out a yawn, she felt… oddly tired.

“Feeling sleepy?” Ruby asked, picking up on her tired aura.

“Mhm, but I never sleep in the afternoon.” Weiss replied, quickly covering up another yawn.

“You look tired Weiss… Tell you what. Why don’t you try taking some rest instead? I’ll talk with you when you’re feeling a little better.“ Ruby said, which only seemed to be making her eyes feel more heavy.

“But…But…”

“It’s okay. We can talk at any time Weiss. Right now, rest is more important.” Ruby said, giving her a hug, which she initially tensed up at first, before relaxing into. Before long, she already felt like sleeping and rested her head against the sofa.

Barely being able to make out what Ruby was saying to her, she found herself covered by a blanket and a cushion was placed under her bed, before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be looking forward to hearing your opinions on it. 
> 
> Keep moving forward!

**Author's Note:**

> haha welcome to a new AU! I'll be updating this one a lot more sporadically since this is more so a project for when I feel like making fluffy wolfy stuff. If you want to see more of me, then my twitter handle is Avistar1231. 
> 
> Anyways, Hope you all enjoy reading this and always keep moving forward!


End file.
